Antarian Trans-stellar Rally
The Antarian Trans-stellar Rally was a race held in the Delta Quadrant to commemorate a treaty signed by four factions who claimed the same area of territory. It was first held in 2377. Hosted by the Antarians, the race included vessels from the four factions, including the Aksani and the Chessu. Other species were free to enter the race upon permission. An example of this was the representing the United Federation of Planets. The 2377 race was coordinated by an Antarian ambassador named O'Zaal. Requirements for the race included having a pilot and co-pilot. Additionally, vessels were limited to sub-light speeds and were required to use enriched deuterium fuel. The race course was over 2.3 billion kilometers long, divided into three segments based on spatial objects. The course also featured obstacles such as K-class anomalies and dwarf star clusters. The major obstacle on the course made up most of the third segment: a wormhole named the Möbius Inversion, which is a level 6 subspace anomaly. The Antarian Trans-stellar Rally of 2377 The Antarian Trans-stellar Rally of 2377 featured twelve vessels from species such as the Aksani, Chessu, Imhotep, , and Human. After a period of intense debate and negotiation, the Federation starship Voyager was selected as the host for the pre- and post-race ceremonies (Selected as the still-tentative nature of the new peace meant that various decisions could be seen as concessions to the formerly divided sides, but Voyager could serve as suitably neutral ground due to their lack of ties to anyone else). Ambassador O'Zaal gave the commencement speech from Voyager s bridge. :"Welcome to the first running of the Antarian Trans-stellar Rally. This moment marks a hopeful point in our shared history, a chance to put aside all animosity, and come together in a spirit of peace and friendly competition. Good luck to all of you." Voyager launched a photon torpedo that marked the start of the race. The first segment At 58 million kilometers left in the first segment, the Aksani, Imhotep, and Terrellian ships were battling for the lead. The number 3 ship was cut off by the number 8 ship (species unknown) in the Darla system. The number 3 ship then used the gravity of a gas giant to gain ground. The third segment At the third segment, the was in third place behind the ships of Assan and Irina. Entering the Möbius Inversion, status from outside the wormhole was unknown. While in the Inversion, the Delta Flyer reversed their deflector polarity to deflect the shields of Assan and Irina's vessels, causing them to create a gap for the Flyer to take the lead. Upon exiting the Inversion, the race was halted after Joxom (Irina's co-pilot) was injured due to an explosion. Apparent sabotage After an examination of the shield generator of the damaged ship, a phase inverter was discovered, which was purposely placed to cause the overload. Rally officials met in Voyager s briefing room with the three leading teams to discuss continuing the race, and all agreed that the race should continue after a short break to allow Irina to repair the damage to her ship. Harry Kim of Voyager was allowed to replace Irina's co-pilot Joxum. The race resumes With the race resumed, the Delta Flyer was still in the lead. Irina's ship encountered an EPS system malfunction, but while Harry Kim suggested a solution, she rejected it. Irina left her seat and Kim's console started to overload; when he moved away from the explosion, he found Irina aiming a weapon him. Kim quickly activated a control to tilt the ship and removed the gun from her grip. When Harry attempted to contact Antarian Security, he found that Irina had disabled the comm system, so Kim decided that they would wait until someone found them. The Delta Flyer still maintained the lead. However, an argument over personal issues between Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres lead him to stop the Flyer to discuss the issue. Assan's ship took the lead, flying past the halted Delta Flyer. While on Irina's ship, Kim figured out that the fuel converter she gave the Delta Flyer (to use enriched deuterium) was rigged to explode. Using a modulating pulse modified to mimic Morse code (which Kim and Paris used in Paris' Captain Proton holonovels), Kim was able to alert Paris and Torres that the converter was rigged. The converter had started to leak veridium isotopes, which were able to cause a warp core breach. The Flyer left the course towards a nearby Class J nebula to dump the core to prevent the explosion from destroying nearby vessels. The core was dumped, but the Flyer was damaged. At the same time, Assan's ship crossed the finish line first, winning the race. ( ) See also *Palio de:Antarianische Transstellarrallye Category:Celebrations Category:Sports